gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
We've all heard these questions asked in Chat, and many of us have asked them ourselves at some point. Here are the answers. =Basic Game Questions= Q: Where can I get current news regarding the status of the game, forums, future content updates and/or in-game announcements? A: Updates is a new page I've set-up to handle this kind of information. You can also follow the game on Facebook and Twitter. Q: How can I get Diamonds? A: Diamonds can be earned through leveling to CERTAIN levels, buying, or using the "earn diamonds" link. When you first sign up, your first character will get 10 diamonds added to the player's account. Your character(s) will add five more diamonds as they reach the levels 10, 20, and 29. Aside from those, you will also get a single diamond per level at levels 21 thru 28. You can find "earn diamonds" on the screen you reach by pressing the Plus sign next to your diamonds. On gunshine.net You can find "earn diamonds" on the screen you reach by pressing the Plus sign next to your diamonds. On Facebook, you must buy facebook credits to exchange for diamonds. Press the plus sign next to the diamonds, and then choose add diamonds -> click get more -> more payment options On Kongregate, you must buy Kredits.. Press the plus sign next to the diamonds, and then choose Diamonds -> choose package -> continue -> kongregate menu opens. Diamonds are not tradeable, but WILL be shared between all of the characters on your account. Q: Is there a penalty for dying in the game? A: There are no penalties for dying.. you revive in that area with a little under half your health and get an achievement the first time it happens. The worst thing that can happen is that if you are "deep" into a mission, you might need to travel a substantial distance to get back. Q: How do I find-out what crafting components are needed for shop items? A: The Plans page has some listed, and at the top of that page, there's a link to a Google spreadsheet with all of the Level 30 Shop items on it, including their stats and crafting requirements. The Plans (Level 1-29) has a page with some of the other shop item crafting requirements listed. Q: How do I make a group for a mission or group encounter area? A: Strategies#Groups explains how to do that. The rest of the page is also recommended reading so that you can determine what kinds of people (classes) you want in your group. Q: How do I make my character as strong as possible? A: First, levelling up is the most powerful thing your character can do, until he reaches level 30. At level 30, there's no more levelling except for Prestige Ranks, which don't affect your gear wearing, or abilities/skills. Next, when you level up, be sure to check your skills (first section of crafting). Always get all of your skills and their upgrades as quickly as possible. They are all class specific, and important for using your character properly. Read your skill descriptions, and don't be afraid to ask others how to do class specific duties, like get (and hold) Aggro (for a Bodyguard), Heal others (for a doctor), or Spike (for a hunter). Next, your gear is important.. the best gear is the gear that helps you increase the abilities most used by your class (and/or by your playing style). If you level up with junk gear, and/or don't have all your skills, you're not going to be strong at all, and useless within a group, so be sure to find a balance there. Avoid white gear whenever possible, it's only a little better than nothing at all. Finally, Stock-up on consumables! You need plenty of Energy drinks and bandages handy, no matter WHAT class you are playing. If you can get some special Items, even just a supply of grenades, that's even better. Make SURE you have a lot of weapon boosters too, see this page for details: Weapon Abilities. Only the basic boosters are available under level 30, but they are definitely required gear! If you have a special weapon, only the specified special boosters will work with them, (and they wont work with anything else). Q: How do I trade items? A: You can either select the Plus sign in front of a chatter (which must be located close to you on the game screen), or click on their player, and use the mini-menu that appears at the top of the screen. You can also simply drag and drop an item from your bag, onto another nearby character which will open a trade screen. BE CAREFUL when you drag-n-drop; be sure that instead of a trade window, you don't get a "sell" warning, because you're too far away. Only certain items are tradeable, and they will state that they are tradeable in their description. Crafting Components, money, diamonds, and items with bonuses are not tradeable. If you are trading items that stack (ie- multiple items such as a stack of bandages), you can hold-down the ctrl button to permit you to control how many items you are giving the person. (On a mac, you can use the apple button to achieve the same thing) Q: What's the best place to find X''? (components) Non-boss components are completely random drops. You can go after any non-boss enemy in the game (within 4 levels of you) and have the same amount of chance to find what you're looking for. A suggestion though.. if you fight enemies at your level or higher, the drops tend to have larger quantities. If you fight lower than your level, the quantities are lower, BUT the likelihood of finding fabrics or Bolts, instead of rare components is stronger. Power Cells are a different story. They can be picked up as a reward through daily island/PVP missions, Facebook friend gifts, and/or buying with diamonds. For level with odd number (eg 11,13,15,17) before prestige rank will get to have 2 island quest which is able to provide up to 6 powercells while level with even number (eg 12,14,16) will get to have 3 island quest providing 9 powercells upon completing. Exception to level 28 which will provide 4 island totalling 12 powercells to be earn. PVP mission that provide powercell are only available from level 25 to 29 on a daily basis. There is currently a problem with Kongregate players accessing the Facebook gifting system. ''Flaming hearts are a boss component, further info can be found here: How do I get Flaming Hearts? Q: Where is "this person" I need for this mission? A: First thing is to follow the arrows, both, on your screen, and on your map. An arrow means that you have an active mission there. An exclamation point means there's someone in that area which has a new mission to give you. A Question mark means that you completed all of the sub-objectives of a mission, and that's where you need to go to receive your end-of-mission reward(s). Remember: some areas hold multiple missions. If you can't find a new mission's arrow, but you have missions that you've skipped which already have arrows on them, try going there and wandering around a bit. Once you're there, the onscreen arrow will react to the nearest mission objectives, so it might be that you're standing too close to the one you don't want to do. Failing that.. here's at least a partial list of NPC Locations for NPC's (non-player characters) in some of the earlier areas of the game. Q: I'm completely out of missions, but I'm not level 30.. now what? A: New missions are added each time you level up, and some missions require the completion of previous missions before they CAN show up.. So keep doing missions, and then pick a spot full of enemies, maybe pick up an XP booster from the store, and just keep fighting (only enemies within 4 levels give XP). Q: Daily rewards, how do they work? A: We have a couple of pages for that, please refer to this page: Daily Rewards Q: Why am I not getting any XP/loot/drops from kills? A: There's a couple of possible reasons. To get loot/xp you (and everyone with you who fights that enemy or heals you) must be within 4 levels of that enemy. It is not known if a mercenary (if used) needs to also be within 4 levels of the enemy. Also, many bosses have multiple plan drops but only one will drop at a time. So, if you are a Bodyguard, you will not see a plan drop if the boss drops the "small" plans because you wouldn't be able to use that drop. Docs and hunters can only see small plans. If none of these things apply to you, please report the issue and anything you think that might have affected it. To report issues, go to www.gunshine.net and post on the "Bugs" forum. Q: Why can't I type in ALL CAPS? A: First of all, it's part of the game rules, but here's why using ALL CAPS is considered to be rude and disrespectful. Q: What is the highest level? A: The highest level is 30, but past that point there are Prestige rankings. Prestige ranks don't affect character abilities/skills/etc, and anything used by a Prestiged character, is also usable by a level 30 character... because a Prestiged character is still level 30. (see Prestige page for list of Prestige ranks and further details) Q: What does this abbreviation/ word mean? A: Some abbreviations are specific to this type of game, while some are specific to internet chat. Here's a starting point for figuring out what folks are saying: Gunshine.net_Game_Terms/Vocabulary =Mission Related Questions= Q: How do I get a Beta Key? A: Characters that were playing the game prior to November 2nd, 2011, have all been given Beta Keys through their inbox. On November 23rd, 2011, second keys were given out because many people had lost or sold theirs to make room in their inventory. If your character was not used before that date, it is now possible to purchase a key through the Shop. (The shop is a button on your screen) For related info, please check the Beta Key page. Q: Where do I use the Beta Key? A: It opens a door located in Pirate Bay's Nightclub, which leads to the "Room of Awesomeness" The things within this room are exclusive to Beta Key holders, and there's a promise that future exclusive content will become available through here. For related info, or Details of the contents of this room, please check the Beta Key page. Q: How do I get the Flaming Hearts Boss Component? The flaming hearts are a component dropped by "Fireheart" the Level 20 boss at the end of the "Gentec" Mission, found in Foundry Way of Steel Island. The hearts are used with the plans dropped by Pimp Mother. The item created with that plan is the Infiltrator's Bandana, and requires 8 hearts to make. Remember: In order to get this (or any) drop, you (and all group members) must be within 4 levels of the boss. So, if you have the bandana plans, but not enough hearts when you hit level 25, the only way to get the remaining hearts at that point is to Click on the plus sign next to them on the crafting requirements for that plan. Q: Why can't I return the Riot town mission? A: The mission needs to be returned to Dr.Smythe, which is the doctor located on the roof at the end of the run. Following the green mission arrow is the key to success; if you are on the roof when the Doctor is, your mission arrow will indicate him. Q: Where is the Dr. Evil Emmett Boss located? A: Dr. Evil Emmett is located at New Venice Square, of New Venice. He follows the other bosses as the mad creator of the Seven Deadly sins. =Getting around to other areas= Q: What's the basic mode of travel for the game? A: Walking.. walk to the edge of an area, and you'll get to the adjoining area. If you look at your map, (without zooming) you can see the connecting edges to other areas highlighted with a light colored arrow. If you DO zoom your map, you can click on any previously visited area to teleport there. Q: Help! I get a game error whenever I try to enter an area? A: If you're actually getting an error screen while loading the area, it's typically an error that will go away if you clear-out your Cache. Q: How can I get out of Prison? A: If you have an old character that you started and then left in Prison, it is currently trapped there. To get out, use in-game chat to ask for a teleport to another area (preferably the beginning area) Q: How do I enter "Borderland"? A: This is called "Borderland" because you haven't visited it yet. Once you visit it, the true name appears: "Subway station". To get there, go to Dawnbreak avenue directly below it, enter the subway "Group area" at the top edge of it. That's Borderland. Q: No.. I meant the OTHER "Borderland?" A: This is the starting area of the game, and is actually named "Northern Harbor" once you've visited it. If you HAVE visited it, you can click on the map to teleport there. If you haven't, you must walk there and get blocked by the closed gate first. THEN you should leave the area and teleport back there, which will put you at the starting point of that area. Category:Playing Assistance Category:ban